In general, energy harvesting is a process by which energy is derived from an external source (e.g., solar radiation, wind, and the like) and captured, and stored. One type of energy harvester is the thermoelectric generator (TEG), which may be implemented as a solar TEG (STEG) or any other suitable type of TEG. The net energy generation efficiency of STEGs requires improvement in order for STEGs to compete with other solar energy harvesting techniques.